Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a transmission for vehicles and a control system for the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a transmission for vehicles to assist a driver in downshifting through continuous shifting according to an intention of the driver, for implementation of engine braking in the automatic transmission, and a control system for the same.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle is provided with a transmission adapted to convert power generated from the engine into a necessary torque according to the vehicle speed and transmit the same. The engine of the vehicle produces maximum torque at a certain rotational speed thereof. In low-speed driving, a high torque and a low rotational speed are needed. In high-speed driving, a high rotational speed is more necessary than a high torque. The transmission corresponds to an apparatus to adjust the power of the engine such that the power can be realized as a required torque and rotational speed according to the driving state of the vehicle.
Regarding the transmission for vehicles, automation technology for automatically determining a drive gear according to the current driving conditions and performing gear shifting has been developed, and the number of drive gears has been increased to improve operational efficiency of the vehicle during driving.
For such automatic multi-stage gearshift transmission, the shifter thereof may be provided with a manual mode to allow the driver to manually change gears, and the driver may change gears as intended through manipulation of the manual mode of the shifter mechanism.
In shifting through the manual mode of the automatic transmission as described above, as the level difference between a target gear and a current gear increases, the number of times of manual downshifting in the shifter that should be performed by the driver may increase, which may cause inconvenience to the driver and increase time taken to change gears. This issue becomes particularly serious when quick braking is needed and thus maximum engine braking is implemented.
When multi-stage shifting needs to be performed as desired by the driver, quickly and conveniently shifting to a target gear by assisting the driver is an important challenge in controlling the automatic transmission.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.